


【授权翻译】alljay激情派对

by millionyoudo



Series: 授权翻译 [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alpha Bruce Wayne, Alpha Dick Grayson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Beta Tim Drake, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Jason Todd, Polyamory
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 19:11:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21343282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millionyoudo/pseuds/millionyoudo
Summary: 这是杰森回到蝙蝠洞的第一次发情期，可以预见，当他需要蝙蝠们的时候，没有其他人在场。只有蒂姆。【授权翻译】反正就是机械翻译嘎，新手上路。
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Jason Todd/Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake/Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Tim Drake/Dick Grayson/Jason Todd/Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Series: 授权翻译 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538626
Kudos: 17





	【授权翻译】alljay激情派对

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Heat Party](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4529196) by [firefright](https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefright/pseuds/firefright). 

> 本章timjay，微dickjay

当只有他一个人在家的时候，发情期有预料地到来了。

至少他觉得他是独自一人，当然——没有成熟的alpha，没有人会嗅到他的气味，也就没有人来帮助他——达安米还小，被骤然激增的Omega信息素吸引像孩提回归母亲的怀抱，至少杰森是难以抗拒的。

再想想他的他的父亲——这就很奇怪。

他做了个鬼脸，接着把脸摁压在枕头上，弓起身子，试图摆脱抽筋所带来的疼痛。但他的身子背叛了他，告诉他真正需要的是什么。杰森很快就决定，当布鲁斯回来的时候，他会撕碎他的喉咙，就因为那个人告诉他不要使用自塔利亚将他从坑中拉出来后一直在用的抑制剂——这可能就是发情期来的如此猛烈的原因——以及他已经忘了如何度过许久未来的发情期了。

上帝啊，为什么他不是一个alpha呢？哪怕只是一个beta也好。别误会他喜欢被人操，只是他不想因为这该死的繁衍生息而没几个月就要被休息两三天。

并不是说他想繁衍，至少现在还不是（而且杰森也不想跟着这个想法走），事实如此，长时间的注射抑制剂对身体上的伤害极大，更别提那个复杂的关系了。

尽管迪克和提姆看起来比他更像Omega，但是他才是家中唯一一个Omega——在被残忍折磨后。杰森长得更高，更壮，他一直有一种自信，无论他被告知Omega应该怎么办，Omegay的性器应该比alpha的短，Omega应该漂亮和温顺，这不像杰森。即使在他顺从的时候，他仍具有攻击性，是要求他人干什么而不是被要求。

“fuck……”

所以，他并不是一个人。

杰森困难地吞咽下呻吟，大腿紧紧地贴在一起，他抬起头看着站在门口的beta——提姆的手指握在门把手和门框上，青筋毕露，他淡蓝色的瞳孔因欲望而黝黑。

杰森舔舔嘴唇，如果可能的话，提姆的眼睛睁得更大了。“你只是站着看吗，还是你想干些什么呢 ，小鸟宝宝？”

提姆不是alpha，也不可能满足杰森的这种特殊欲望，但他肯定可以做一些事情来缓解他的需要，甚至杰森也不会再称他为替代品了，因为他们俩的关系在过去一年里越来越亲近——他的继任者实际上是他家人中第一个伸出手欢迎他回归社会的人，甚至在众所周知的甜心迪克·格雷森之前。

“我……额，那是不是……”提姆脸上的表情让杰森想知道他以前是否处理过发情期的Omega，但他决定只要提姆将屁股放在床上，他什么都不在乎了。  
“你在这，而他们不在，我也不在乎什么‘初夜’。”杰森摇摇晃晃的起来，汗水使衣服黏在身上，而顺着大腿滑落的液体也使他清楚的知道自己在独自忍受时他的身体有多么饥渴。“去他妈的床上，替补。”

他高昂的声音似乎把提姆吓一跳，而他纤细的双腿（耶稣，这孩子会是一个漂亮的Omega）像一只醉酒的新生小鹿一样在地毯上蹒跚。杰森在那一刻抓住了提姆的手臂，将他拽到床上，用绝非Omega的方式向他的柔软嘴唇进攻。

杰森对他的母亲有一种模糊的记忆，有一次她真的很清醒，告诉他他不会像他表现出来的那么咄咄逼人。但考虑到她的结局，他不敢相信她的话。  
他们的接吻开始时笨拙而糟糕，紧接着变得热辣，如此美妙。杰森不愿意承认他在呻吟，但他当然在他妈的呻吟，就在这时，提姆似乎是摆脱了犹豫开始做一些其他的事——而不是仅仅是用舌头舔舐嘴巴。

在他笨拙的动作下，手拉起了毯子并且伸到衣服下面，这就感觉像天堂。提姆的一只手伸到了衬衫下面，一边用拇指在乳头上摩搓，一边拉起布料，而另一只手则直接做起了裤子里的生意。  
也许他应该考虑一下对提姆的评估，提姆以前可从来没有跟Omega打过交道，但当这个年轻男性的手指划过他的性器，专研他的阴道的时候，这就该重新思考了。

“哦，该死的！”杰森总算可以从接吻中挣脱出来大声呻吟，哪怕有人听到这些手指在他的身体里发出粘腻的声音，他也不会在乎了。“哦，真他妈的！”  
“天哪，你太吵了。”提姆咕哝着，他的嘴贴在杰森脖子上。他的舌头和牙齿是同时工作的，小猫的啃咬都避开了真正的标记。“太吵了。”

他咆哮着回答到，“少说多做！”然后不耐烦的伸手去拉提姆的头发，强调到，把他的屁股磨在手指上，想要在提姆帮助他之前让他爽一下。

“你确定吗？”他问，听起来他已经气喘吁吁了，“我得把手指取出来。”

杰森呻吟到，提姆可能是个小混蛋。“你得把你的鸡巴放进去。你可以等你鸡巴重新硬起来的时候再用手指操我。”

由于杰森直言不讳的话语，他觉得提姆僵硬了。过了一会儿，杰森迟钝的抽泣着，长的惊人的手指从他湿滑的甬道中滑出来。也许他该重新考虑一下，在他的性器插进来之前得到一个性高潮。

现在太晚了。  
他们搏斗好几分钟，这对杰森来说是一种折磨，而且从提姆穿拳击服的身材来看，脱掉衣服对他来说也不是什么麻烦事。当他们脱完衣服的时候，杰森耐心全无，他猛地将提姆推到在床上

“哦天哪，小鸟宝宝……”  
“等等，怎么…”当杰森沉浮于他的公鸡上时，他呻吟的声音把提姆想要说的话都掩盖了。

“杰——杰森…”他的手蜷缩在Omega的臀部，而他们感觉双方都融为一体。他的性器没有像典型的alpha一样大但是对于杰森来说，这已经足够让他满足了，给了他比自己手指更好的感觉。  
“杰森！” 

他们没有过快的节奏，都在荷尔蒙和信息素的作用下搅在一起。杰森在提姆向上提起臀部的时候，无法抵抗的往下摇晃。呻吟声和呜咽声从他的嘴里流出，不时被提姆的咆哮打断。这是艰难混乱的，比他们期望的更快，特别是当年轻人握住杰森的性器使它流水的时候，两次之前他摸过他的手和腹部，握紧和浸湿了提姆的肉棒  
提姆发出一声垂死的猫一样的声音，更加用力的翘起臀部，直到他也到达高潮，把自己深深的埋进杰森的肚子里。没有成节，beta是没有节的，但杰森重重的坐在他的身上，这使他 没有马上溜走，这几乎是一样爽的。

突然一声低沉的口哨声和拍手声把空气劈开了。

当杰森和提姆扭头去看闯入者的时候，他正坐在开着的窗户上，因为迪克是一个混蛋，他比任何人都不喜欢走门。他笑了，这很好，因为提姆看起来很想沉入床垫里这样杰森一个人被抓的时候就看不到他了。他可以放心迪克不会因为这件事而把他扔出去。

但是杰森知道他不会，而杰森也不会让他这样。因为他刚刚经历了不可能停下来的性欲马拉松，这是结合热的缘故，他们会慢慢弥补，但他该死的应受到谴责。  
“我一路从布鲁海伦赶回来，但我还是迟到了。”迪克从窗沿上跳下来，在房间里溜达，但他笑的像吃到屎一样。

“你们两个闻起来很好吃。”

“你没有B晚，所有你仍然可以称之为胜利。”杰森挑衅似的抬起下巴，知道这对alpha的影响。“你要做点什么吗，白痴？”（dickhead——这应该是jay对dick的叫法，我翻不出来。）

“呃，伙计们……”

他把屁股靠在提姆仍敏感的公鸡上，想让他闭嘴，但他的声音哽咽了。

Alpha的手伸了过来，杰森同意了，让迪克用他晒黑的手指从脖子和提姆留在他苍白皮肤上的小痕迹划过。迪克的咧嘴笑很快变成了一个傻笑，杰森感到整个身体都在颤抖，因为他深吸了一口弥漫在空气中的alpha气息。他可不喜欢被荷尔蒙奴役的感觉，但他觉得这是一种很好的记恨的方法，就像一场争吵后的恶作剧。

“嗯，我想我会的。“他的手指蜷缩在杰森喉结周围，轻轻捏着，尽管刚刚有过高潮，但是Omega很快感觉自己勃起了，准备再来一次。

迪克笑了，高兴的看着提姆，“我希望你还有精力，小鸟宝宝，因为这是一个漫长的夜晚。“ 

提姆在暗示下轻轻呻吟，而杰森,，杰森融化了。

也许在经历一次情事也没那么糟糕。


End file.
